To be Clean
by mutsumi
Summary: Some say frienship is fragile and it can be broken easily by a single event. But not all frienships do. Especially theirs. Even if they did eventually acted on their impulses. A Padma Patil and Anthony Goldstein fic. Prequel of sorts to Just Friends.


**To be Clean**

_**Author's Notes:**_ Ok. This is my first smut and I'm actually a bit hesitant to post this but I want to know how I did. This is a prequel of sorts to _Just Friends_ because it was mentioned there that Padma Patil and Anthony Goldstein did it together. Um… what else? I like how this turned out. Mushy and all that. And slow. Not frantic. I actually debated whether I should replace Anthony with Michael Corner because of this game I was in and it felt like it was Michael towards the end but… Anthony won.

_**Warning:**_ Sexual content so minors, please think a hundred times before trying to read this piece. There's nothing too explicit as even I can't write something too… erm, graphic.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Harry Potter and associated characters are copyright JK Rowling, Warner Brothers Studios, Scholastica, Bloomsbury, etc.

* * *

It was prudent that she stayed. After all, she organized the party and while the she wasn't the one who picked the venue, manners instilled in her since she could understand the word told her to help clean up. Granted, she refused to go in to the toilet designated for the invited males. Who knew what sort of things she would find there. 

Huffing to herself as she bent down from her waist to pick up the foils and paper plates that littered the floor, not using magic as she left her wand in her bag which was tucked up in a bedroom upstairs, she felt herself pulled backwards as a distinctly male body pushed against her. A hand held her flat abdomen as her derriere was pressed against his groin and she had to stifle a groan at the sudden sensation she felt. She slowly straightened up, hands tight on the trash she was collecting.

"Padma."

Hot breath ghosted against the shell of her ear and she closed her eyes briefly. She leaned back, pressing more closely, her head resting against the hollow between his shoulder and neck. "We have to tidy up the place, Anthony."

Butterfly kisses trailed down her ear to the side of her neck, making her shiver and gasp. He was wicked. He knew those were her sensitive spots and he wasn't making it any easier to resist him.

"Stop," she said softly. But she wasn't making an effort to pull away.

He licked her jaw and brushed his mouth against her skin, the coarseness of his facial hair tickling her. "I have my wand…" he offered, his left hand extending to show her the device.

She sighed. And that was the signal he was waiting for as he waved his wand around, the litter around them arranging themselves in neat piles and into huge plastic bags that sealed automatically. Another minute and the living area were clean. The only trash left were the ones she was holding which were dropped back on the floor when he bit her earlobe.

"Anthony!" Padma cried out as she turned to face him. She was about to smack his arm when she saw the look in his eyes.

Without another word, the wand he was holding fell as she was swept into his arms and started going upstairs. She closed her eyes, savoring the feel of his heartbeat against her side, her hand slipping into his neckline to touch skin underneath. She felt his breath hitch at the contact and she smiled knowingly. She pressed closer and trailed kisses on the side of his face, tracing his ear, then licking his earlobe. He hissed and with quicker steps, she heard a door open and close.

Her feet were placed down gently on the floor before she was pushed to the wall as his mouth claimed hers. Her hand tightened on his shoulder while the other slipped underneath the tails of his shirt. He pressed closer, one hand cradling her head as the other slid down from her neck, to the side of her breast, down to her butt. She dimly wondered when his parents were coming back when she felt his cold hand slip into her pants and squeeze her butt. Not one to be bested, she slid her hand down from his waist to one butt cheek and squeezed.

"You're bad," he murmured between her lips, the hand cradling her head sliding down to her ear, massaging it briefly, down to her neck, her other breast, then down to the waistband of her pants. His other hand joined its twin to unfasten the buttons at her waist and zip open her trousers. Slowly, he eased them down, placing open-mouth kisses to both her knees, making her buckle a little, as he helped her get them off. His hands trailed the sides of her legs as he slowly stood up to his former position. He took her wrists and placed them above her head, securing them firmly but gently with one hand while the other reached for the buttons of her blouse.

He kissed her again, sucking and pulling on her lower lip as he unfastened her blouse like he had all the time in the world. With each button unhooked, his fingers would touch her skin briefly before moving on to another button. He was then kissing her down to her neck, to the hollow below her Adam's apple, and followed the trail his fingers left with his mouth. He released her hands and each button opened exposed skin to be caressed and loved and Padma had to thank Anthony for freeing her hands as she grasped his shoulders for support.

When he finished undoing her blouse and he made to take it off her, she stopped his hands and reached for his shirt. She slipped her hands under and slowly slid them up, bringing along his shirt and took it off. She looked him in the eye and bit her lip as she let her eyes roam over his body, noticing the way his jeans rode low on his waist. She did want him, like this, and she contemplated just how when she loved another when he pressed forward and kissed her, softly, gently, and then passionately that she forgot why she was asking herself when all she really wanted now was to feel. She felt him slide his hands to her thigh, tugging them up and she hooked them behind her waist, her back supported by the wall and her weight supported by him. Good thing he wasn't wearing any belt. He groaned into her mouth as he felt her wet sex through her panty.

He pulled back from their kiss and they both panted for breath. He leaned his forehead on hers and stared at her eyes. "I want you, Padma." His breath ghosted over her lips.

She pulled him towards her and before their lips touched again, she whispered, "I want you, too."

They kissed with renewed fervor and Anthony adjusted his hold on her and lifted her up, her hands and legs tightened around him as he moved them to the bed. He sat her on the edge of the bed, unhooking her legs from behind him and pulled back. He started to unfasten his pants when her hands stilled his movements. She took over undoing it as he peered up at him. Slowly, she unzipped his pants, and as she passed over his groin, she felt it twitch, making her bite her lip and grin. He only narrowed his eyes then raised an eyebrow. She just smiled impishly at him before opening his pants and tugging it down. Now, the only things covering them were their undergarments.

They stared at each other, breaths still uneven. Then he bent and leaned his arms on either side of her and kissed her, bending to a kneeling position, then he kissed her downwards, licking the flesh of her breasts that were exposed, teasing her, until he hovered just above the apex of her thighs. He breathed in her scent as his fingers began tracing the waistband of her underwear. He peeked at her and he saw her biting her lower lips and looking at him a bit shyly.

They hadn't gone this far before. Not much skin was exposed but they liked to touch each other and they gave each other kisses, not just pecks on the cheeks, whenever they felt like giving one. He had even touched her down there before, when he introduced her to movie-watching. She didn't really understand the film but she didn't care. She enjoyed it nonetheless.

And those didn't alter their relationship.

Just like she knew, and he knew, that this would change nothing.

Slowly, he started pulling down her lacy underwear, and as he does, he would kiss the skin that was revealed. When he had pulled it completely off, he whispered, "Beautiful," glancing up at her, before he kissed her there.

Her breath hitched as she felt his tongue lick and mouth kiss her between her thighs. It felt different, ticklish at first, then she felt as if she wanted to pull away or push closer at the sensation. She couldn't make up her mind. She didn't know when she started whimpering and breathing in gasps and she was wont to care. Then his finger went in and she felt as if she'd go out of her mind.

"Anthony…" she managed to gasp out.

He paused, he licked at which she shuddered, and then whispered, "Mind your own business." And he continued.

Her elbows buckled and she fell back on the bed. Her hands reached for his hair and when he did something with his tongue and finger, her knees shook and she fought for control, hands tightening a bit at his hair before releasing just as briefly. And on it went, until she couldn't hold back her whimpers and moans. She rested her hands on the sheets, clenching and unclenching her fists as the sensation built up, until she couldn't do anything else but feel. And she did feel it, head turned to the side, until she felt she would snap.

"Merlin…" was all she could say after. And Padma opened her eyes, breathing heavily, to see Anthony peering up at her, grinning arrogantly. "You pompous-," she was cut off effectively when she was touched there… again.

"You were saying?" he asked lowly, teasingly, as he stood up and admired her.

She frowned disapprovingly, before she leaned on her forearms and backed up slowly, unknowingly making him want to pounce on her because of her action. And he did. He followed her and crawled on the bed until he was hovering above her between her legs. He paused and stared at her, his elusive co-Prefect, the snobby twin, his girl best mate. His…

He leaned down and laid kisses on her forehead, the bridge of her nose, briefly on the lips, to her chin, and down to her neck. Her hands touched him at whatever she could reach. Then he reached the valley between her breasts, and he licked and nipped and she couldn't think again. She didn't know how but one moment, she was still wearing her bra and the next, she was naked and being thoroughly kissed all over. She moaned and arched, offering herself to him. And he took the gift, lovingly, tenderly. He wanted her first to be perfect. He wanted her to feel cherished, special.

And then they were kissing each other again, as he pushed against her, his underwear constricting. He felt her hands tugging them off and he placed kisses on her arms and her palms before he took them off and leaned against her, careful not to crush her with his weight.

"Padma." It was a question breathed out to her ear.

She turned so her lips skimmed the underside of his ear as she answered, "I'm sure."

Bracing himself on one hand, he slipped his other one between her legs and stroked her as he kissed her again. She whimpered against his mouth as he touched a particular nerve. He kissed her collarbone as she clutched on his shoulders.

"Padma."

"Yes."

And he entered her before he stilled, letting her adjust. Her eyes closed at that moment and slowly, she opened them, to see him staring at her, waiting.

"Does it hurt?" he asked.

She breathed, then shook her head. "Not really. Just… foreign."

He kissed her brow. "Tell me when you're re-," he hissed as she moved.

She gasped.

"Anthony." It was a command and a plea.

He pulled back then pushed. He hefted her legs to rest on his arms and they continued to stare at one another, moving together, finding that rhythm as he led and she followed. She'd gasp and close her eyes briefly. She couldn't describe the sensations that were rolling inside of her. And then he quickened his pace, his head lowered to rest on her shoulder as she clung to him.

Heaving.

Pushing.

Moaning.

Pulling.

Whimpering.

Then she gasped and she pressed her mouth to the hollow between his neck and shoulder as she shook. And with one last push, he shuddered.

They were breathing heavily and Anthony pushed himself up and out to look at her. He kissed her forehead then her lips softly.

"Thank you," Padma whispered against his lips.

He shook his head. "No. Thank. You."

She smiled.

He kissed her soundly on the lips and he stood up and walked to the bathroom. She took his time away to get reacquainted with herself and she looked around. She saw blood on the sheets and eyes widening, she scrambled down and hastily searched for something to cover it when he came back out.

"Very nice," he intoned appreciatively as he let his eyes roam her body.

She turned around and saw him looking at her. "Anthony!" she cried out and made to grab her shirt when he took the few steps that separated them and hugged her.

"Still so shy?" he teased, earning him a smack on his arm. "What were you doing up? You're supposed to wait for me get this towel and…" He looked down at her when he didn't hear her protest. "Padma?"

She bit her lip and peeked at him. "Um…" Her eyes shifted to the bloodstained sheets.

He pressed a kiss to her temple. "Your bag is here," he told her.

She looked at him confusedly before comprehension dawned. She kissed his jaw and seeing her bag sitting innocently atop a chair, she disentangled from him. He followed her, however, and grumbling a bit at him acting like a puppy, she rummaged through her bag, got her wand, and pointed it at the sheets, muttering a spell.

Nodding to herself, pleased, she placed her wand back in her bag and took a step to go back to the bed when he steered her around and pushed her gently towards the bathroom.

"Bath," was all he said against her shoulder before he closed the door behind them.

End.


End file.
